


Intentos

by Ishida_Rio



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishida_Rio/pseuds/Ishida_Rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoRei. La orca y la mariposa lo intentaron, pero no resultó. Los cálculos de Rei no fallaron y ellos fallaron. "Sigamos siendo amigos, entonces". Una historia cortita acerca de las expectativas, resignación y de salirse de libreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Odio poner esto en todos los fics. ¿Valdrá si sólo lo pongo en mi bio? (Si, si, Free! No es mío, blabla, no gano dinero, blabla, debería ganar dinero.)
> 
> Notas: Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía este fic. Para leer no soy muy asidua de esta pareja, pero sí me gusta mucho en DJS, así que creo que escribir algo de ellos no es malo ;)
> 
> Warning: Yaoi. MakoRei. Lime. A la imaginación lo demás.

**#Intentos#**

* * *

Makoto y Rei lo intentaron. En serio lo intentaron, y son tan simples que no se enojaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaría, sin embargo habían resultado ser bastante compatibles físicamente, por lo que se buscaban de tanto en tanto.

Los demás ni siquiera se enteraron. Haru sospechaba que había algo que Mako no le había dicho respecto al más nuevo del equipo, pero si Tachibana no le decía, era porque no necesitaba saberlo.

Nagisa hubiera amado enterarse, pero ahí se hubiera enterado todo Iwatobi y Samezuka, por lo que hicieron un esfuerzo supremo en que el rubio no supiera nada.

* * *

Rei recuerda los besos de Makoto. Los primeros eran lentos y decentes. Sin lengua, apenas un roce de dientes, con los labios sujetando los del otro.

Las manos del castaño sujetando su cara, acariciando su nuca o tomando su cintura.

Rei se sentía protegido por Makoto cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

Rei pensaba que Makoto era hermoso por donde se le mirara. Era un sujeto sano, con buenos genes, con valores familiares y sociales que lo hacían un ciudadano ejemplar. Para qué hablar de su aspecto físico. Hermoso.

Aún así, no resultó.

Ryugazaki fue el que habló ese día. Makoto lo escuchó con tranquilidad, entendiendo el mensaje debajo de toda la palabrería.

" _Lo intentamos, pero no resultamos_ "

" _Sigamos siendo amigos, entonces_ ".

Rei sabía que Makoto diría eso. Estaba en sus cálculos.

Siguieron nadando y riendo como siempre. Makoto miraba de reojo a Rei y Rei miraba de vez en cuando a Makoto.

Y –si bien- había aceptado sin replicar, Tachibana sentía que habían quedado cosas por intentar, pero el checklist de Ryugazaki estaba completo.

(Pero lo sentía. Había _algo más_ por hacer, estaba seguro)

Sin embargo Makoto no se caracterizaba por seguir listados. Y, en un impulso atípico, quiso quemar un último cartucho. Tomó a Rei de la muñeca un día y no se contuvo. Le dijo todo lo que estaba en su cabeza, le besó con todo lo que tenía en la boca y lo devoró como si fuera el último día de su vida.

El nadador de lentes estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Todo estaba demasiado fuera de cálculo. Ese no era el Makoto que él tenía en su mente, no era, ¡no era!.

-Me gustas, Rei…

¡Y por un demonio! ¡La forma en que su capitán le gustaba era de todo menos hermosa! Era lujuriosa, era pesada como una roca, le apretaba la garganta cuando él estaba con Haru, le picaba las manos y le obligaba a masturbarse. ¡Horrible! ¡Horrible!

-Senpai… también me gustas…

-¿Entonces lo intentamos de nuevo?

Difícil pensar con metro ochenta de humanidad de Tachibana trepando por su cuerpo diez kilos más liviano.

-¿Verdad, Rei? ¿Lo vamos a intentar?

Mordiscos en el cuello, manos dentro del pantalón, la lengua en la oreja, los labios en la boca… Makoto estaba en un lugar y en todos, haciendo cosas que nunca estuvieron en su lista, que nunca intentaron siquiera pero que parecía conocer muy bien.

-Se-senpai…

Y la excitación lo estaba matando, ni siquiera era capaz de articular una palabra, por lo que solo dejó caer la cabeza y se rindió a la locura de su compañero, dejándose llevar por la fuerza de la bien llamada Orca de Iwatobi.

_"¿Porqué le dicen Orca?"_

_"Porque en un momento está moviendo las aletas para hacerte reír y después te arranca una pierna y la escupe con desprecio."_

Devorado. Eso era lo que le iba a pasar, iba a ser devorado, con todo y lentes.

Alguna vez vio un documental en donde las orcas se organizaban para cazar a una foca leopardo que se había refugiado en un trozo de hielo antártico. Rei se sentía como esa pobre foca en ese momento. Embestido por una bestia inteligente e incansable, cazado hasta la muerte.

Devorado. Comido. Digerido.

Y no sonaba tan mal si era Makoto y esas manos enormes que se abrían paso entre sus piernas.

No le salía la voz. Solo unos ruiditos vergonzosos que parecían un pollito piando por su madre.

Era su primera vez y fue intensa, dolorosa, de pie, contra la pared, contra la banca del camarín, con los casilleros pegados en la espalda y en la frente, porque Tachibana no se cansaba y no sabía si la vida estaba haciendo un _loop_ justo en el momento en que se quebraba por el orgasmo o si el castaño estaba secándole el cuerpo.

(Sólo supo que de pronto estaba de espalda, desnudo y con las piernas abiertas sobre la colchoneta del camarín… Ni siquiera sabía que había una colchoneta en el camarín, ¡por dios! ¡son un club de natación, no de gimnasia!)

La luz que entraba por la ventana dibujaba la silueta del Capitán de Iwatobi, haciéndolo parecer algo parecido a un monstruo. Rei pensó en un hombre lobo, como el de Van Helsing. Una criatura enorme, con una espalda eterna y una cintura imposible, con garras capaces de romperte la cabeza y pelo por todos lados. Una capa suave y brillante que brillaba bajo la luna.

Devorado. Con todo y lentes.

No supo si se quedó dormido o se desmayó, pero despertó arropado en una habitación que no era la suya, con sonidos de una familia que no era la suya.

El uniforme que colgaba junto a la cama le dio una pista clara de dónde estaba. Y tembló. ¿Qué diablos hacía en la casa de Makoto?

Afortunadamente para él, la puerta no tardó en abrirse y su anfitrión entró muy tranquilo por ella, con unos jeans y una camiseta que le quedaba un poco ancha.

-¡M-Makoto-senpai!

-Buenos días Rei. ¿Descansaste?

-¿Qu-e…qué hago aquí?

Makoto se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

-Te quedaste dormido anoche antes de vestirte. No sé dónde está tu casa, así que te traje a la mía.

-¡La-lamento las molestias!

Tachibana se inclinó y tomó su boca con poca suavidad.

-Entonces… ¿si lo vamos a intentar?

Rei estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus lentes.

-No-no me comas así de nuevo… senpai…

Makoto echó a reír con tantas ganas que sus jóvenes hermanos se asomaron en la habitación, para eterna vergüenza de Ryugazaki. Los niños sonrieron y se fueron con gritos para su madre, de que el amigo de Mako-niichan había despertado.

-No lo haré si prometes que lo intentaremos.

-¡E-esto no es hermoso, senpai!

-Hagámoslo hermoso entonces…

Rei aún estaba colorado cuando bajó al comedor para el desayuno. La familia de Makoto era adorable ¡y todos eran hermosos!.

La ida al tren fue la clásica caminata de compañeros de instituto. A veces rozaban manos y brazos, pero caminaban con relajo y sonrisas.

Makoto le robó otro beso antes de entrar a la estación.

-Valdrá la pena, Rei… lo prometo.

El nadador solo asintió, mudo de la timidez. Entonces el tren se alejó, y Rei al fin pudo respirar con más tranquilidad.

Era el comienzo de un segundo intento que nunca estuvo en sus cálculos.

Y sonrió. Quizás a veces salirse de la lista no era tan malo como parecía.

**++Owari++**


End file.
